


Falling In Love Because Of A Haircut

by Fanfiction_Fever500



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_Fever500/pseuds/Fanfiction_Fever500
Summary: Every kind of haircut represents a change in one's personalities and or resolve,it can show how a person feels about themeselves and can show that maybe a person has let go of their past or gotten better from their heartache,Jaune and Blake are such persons.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Haircuts And Unlikely Team Up  
_________________________________

Disclaimer : I do not own RWBY,it is property of Rooster Teeth and the late Monty Oum. 

________________________

It all started with a haircut,sure the new clothing choices and weapons and armor upgrades were part of the appeal but the haircuts were clearly the main point for attraction to bloom,both of them had changed,one went from goofy to brooding but got a little cheeriness back after some time and the other from broody and anti-social to more emotive and open.

Blake had not had many conversations with Jaune,in fact the only time they had ever spoken to each other was that night when they were resting at Haven after Jaune's run in with Cinder and Blake's own confrontation with the White Fang,Blake couldn't sleep and had found Jaune training on the spot he had fought Cinder in a vengeful rage.

Jaune couldn't recall speaking to Blake more than once and that had been the night he had unlocked his semblance to save Weiss after fighting Cinder in an attempt to kill Cinder for Pyrrha's death,he'd been watching that video of Pyrrha again when he heard Blake call out to him and they'd opened up to each other about their states of mind after Beacon's fall.

Flashback to their first conversation. 

Jaune?

Jaune turned around at the voice and quickly hurried to pause the video seeing as it was someone he knows. 

"Huh?! Oh hi Blake what's up?" he asked adding a little fake cheer to his voice and a fake smile to his face.

His upbeat facade wasn't fooling her.

"Ruby told us about the late night training and grieving alone with that video Jaune." she said with a sad smile.

"Tell me Blake how does she know about that? is that why you're here talking to me?" he asked bitterly.

"Ruby awoke and went to find you,I couldn't sleep,I was on my way out but I heard the video." she says frowning.

"Well then Blake sorry for assuming you were sent to talk on me" he said feeling guilty for making assumptions.

"It's alright Jaune really we don't interact so I don't really blame you" her words were said in a soft tone.

"How about this then Blake,let's get to know each other better" he sat on the floor and pat the spot next to him.

"I would like that Jaune,I believe for sure that you and I could become great friends." She sat next to him. 

"Ya know,Uh at the fall Pyrrha kissed me and shoved me into a rocket locker to go fight Cinder,I could not stop her."

"Ruby mentioned that before we all went to sleep,I'm sorry for your loss Jaune." She said and hugged him.

"No matter how hard I pleaded she just wouldn't listen I was so angry at her." He hugged Blake back and sobbed.

"Jaune listen Pyrrha wouldn't do sonething unless she thought it was neccesary." She carefully soothed.

"I know Blake it's just that I miss her so much I loved her and now I can never tell her." He bawled loudly.

"I know Jaune it was easy to see from the way you started looking at her." she said and hugged him tighter." 

"And worst of all is,Ren,Nora and Ruby also missed her but I selfishly grieved alone." He said with a pang of guilt.

"Jaune listen you have nothing to feel guilty about you and I cope kinda the same." She said trying to console him.

"I guess so,we both distance ourselves from people in times of grieving,sorry for crying on you." he said weakly.

"Hey it's okay alright Jaune,I'm never the best with emotions but I'm here for you right now." She said honestly.

"Thank you Blake,I never thought you'd comfort me but it means a lot to me." He said and squeezed her tightly.

" Any time Jaune,I'm glad I was the one to comfort you,we can be great friends." she squeezed back just as tightly.

"Okay then Blake now I want you to let me comfort you as you have comforted me." He said in a heartfelt way.

"That day Yang lost her arm I felt bad since I was once in the White Fang with that Adam." She said guiltily"

"I'll tell you what you just told me Blake you have nothing to feel guilty about." He said comfortingly.

And so the two sat there talking for another three hours and then finally went to their rooms and went to sleep.

Flashback end

Present 

As team JNR walked out of their prep room they met up with team RWBY,Jaune and Blake locked eyes and both their eyes widened at each other's looks specially the haircuts.

"Oh wow Jaune heh I like your new haircut there I like the spikyness and I must say you look handsome."

"Hehe thanks Blake mh I could say the same for your haircut it really shows off your ears it's fresh and cute."

The girls present minus Blake giggled and Ren laughed with them at Jaune and Blake knowing where it's going.

Later that day

Ironwood began making assignments.

"Jaune I am pairing you and Blake together for a mission and Qrow will follow you for backup,Ren and Nora you'll be working together with Weiss,Yang,Ruby and Oscar for this one,I decided to mix teams up a bit.

Jaune and Blake you two with Qrow's supervision of course will be investigating a communication relay which I have lost communication with a few days ago and report back to me the moment your done then an airship will land and pick you up to bring you back again,Ren,Nora,Ruby,Weiss and Yang you'll be clearing a dust mine of Grimm,debriefing over.

10 minutes later

"Blake you ready?" Jaune asked.

"Yeah lead the way Jaune" Blake said.

The two got in the airship and relaxed


	2. Learning About Each Other And Mission

Disclaimer : I don't own RWBY it is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late Montey Oum.  
_____________________________________

( Author's Note :   
*Jaune speaking*  
~Blake speaking~ )

Jaune and Blake were on board the airship that would take them on the mission they were assigned,the mission was to find out what is wrong with a communications relay that General Ironwood had lost communication with the atlas forces that were situated there to protect said relay from being attacked by all the Grimm that were in the area.

*I know the thing I'm about to ask is crossing boundaries but can I maybe kinda pet your cat ears?*

~Only if you will let me run my hands through those spiky looking locks of yours~

Blake extented her hand and Jaune took a hold of it with his hand and shook it as a sign of making it a deal.

Jaune shifted closer to Blake,starting to pet her ears,he didn't expect for her to start purring like a house cat.

Blake put her hands in Jaune's hair and combed her fingers through it,she heard him sigh in bliss.

Jaune's heartbeat quickened as he marveled at Blake's silky soft ears and hair and her purring.

Blake felt her own heartbeat pick up from the unexpected softness of his spikes and the attention on her ears.

*Man wow Blake those ears of yours are so soft and your hair as well that I naturally couldn't not touch.*

~Thank you Jaune and your hair's soft despite it's spikyness and it's fine that you touched my hair too.~

*Regardless of you being a cat faunus I didn't expect for you to be able to purr like a real cat it surprised me.*

~happiness does that to me but my ears are an erogenous zone so that's what caused me to purr this time.~

*Wait what so I didn't just pet you I was actually giving you a heavy petting and you just simply let me?!*

~Of course I let you despite that fact, besides,I couldn't pass up a chance to run my hands through your hair.~

*Ahhh damn in all honesty I actually feel kind of embarrased that I basically asked to feel you up.*

~Hey it's fine,my instincts were practically screaming at me to have those big hands pet my ears anyway.~

Blake just giggled at Jaune's blush that now reached the tips of his ears after she whispered her reply up close.

*Uhh no Blake please don't tease me like that,your close proximity isn't helping this either.*

~This may sound unlike me but I think seeing you so embarrased and suddenly bashful is really cute.~

A few minutes after Jaune's feeling of utter mortification at the teasing from Blake subsided Jaune got serious.

*Seriously tho Blake,I think it would be a good idea while we're at it for me to learn a little more about you.*

~Okay then Jaune,I am from a faunus only island called menergarie and my father is the elected Chieftain.~

*Okay then let me tell you where I live,I am from a small town called Ansel in Mistral*

~My turn again,my father was the original leader of the White Fang however like me he left the group.~

*My family as you know are the Arcs a Huntsmen family that's famous for leading part of the big Grimm war.*

~I am an only child,I was trained by my father first and then Adam,you can see where that led.~

*I have seven sisters,my father outright refused to train me and you see how that turned out for me.*

Jaune and Blake kept learning more about each other until they were told they had reached their destination.

about around one minute later.

They met up with Qrow who had been flying in a smaller airship behind them but had landed before them and quite soon they heard what could identified as a Beowulf's howl then the bellow of an Ursa and the rumble of stampeding Boarbatusk,Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors while Blake did the same with Gambol Shroud and Qrow readied Harbinger.

The first to reach them was of course a pack of twelve Beowulves with the Aplha being the twelfth one,Jaune got to the first Beowulf and shield bashed it and impaled it,decapiting the other three,Blake shot one in the chest,ran two of them through while using one of them as cover and bisected her last one,Qrow decapitated three and sent the Alpha quickly into cold oblivion.

Next were four Ursai,Blake used her semblance to appear on top of one's head and then plunged her weapon into it's neck after which she shot a few fire dust rounds into it for good measure killing it,Jaune drove his sword through the roof of the third one's mouth and then drove an aura infusef knee into it's solar plexus and Qrow easily fodderized the other two.

After that the two Boarbatusk that were there came quickly with one leading,Qrow took pot shots,Blake shot them with Gravity dust rounds to slow them down then all three rushed the leading one with Jaune shifting his sword into it's greatsword form and together they managed to kill it and suddenly the other one fell from a green light but they knew who it was.

Jaune,Blake and Qrow had to take a jog to get to the building where the communications relay was,they had to break down the door since it was barred,because of Qrow's long time huntsmen experience they found the Atlas forces and the communication relay's workers in a bomb shelter,soon they got them all safely back to headquarters a couple of hours later.

A little later after they quickly gave their mission reports to General Ironwood,Blake and Jaune reunited with team RWBY and Nora and Ren,they all hung out with stories about their missions till it was time to sleep. 


	3. Getting The Nerve And Confessing

Disclaimer : I don't own RWBY it is the property of Rooster Teeth and the late Montey Oum.

_________________________________

( Author's note-  
*Jaune speaking*  
~Blake speaking~ )

The mission had been three weeks ago and Jaune and Blake hung out a lot after that,they couldn't get over each other's haircuts but they liked one another's personalities and way of thinking as well,they understood each other much better by now too and were physically and emotionally attracted to each other as well so they were trying to make their minds up. 

Monday morning three weeks later 

Jaune and Blake spent so much time with each other that of all that Penny had scanned Jaune and Blake and had quickly found them having highly increased levels of the happiness hormone in their systems and even Qrow and General Ironwood had seen that the pair had fallen for each other and they knew it was just a matter of time before they'd realised it.

Everyone was waiting in anticipation for them to start dating. 

It was morning and Jaune was outside seated on a bench thinking about how to confess his deep feelings to Blake,he weighed the positive points of confessing to Blake and the negative points,he was annoying with his advances on Weiss and he never got to tell Pyrrha that he loved her and he doubted that Blake was interested in him but it could be awesome if she is. 

Blake was in her team's room reading and having similar thoughts to Jaune's,she didn't know if she could take another person she liked rejecting her like Adam had,he treated her like a little sister and told her he wasn't in any way attracted to her before he became power hungry but she could see Jaune was attracted to her so she went to find him.

Jaune was about to knock on Blake's team's room door after a minute of standing there to psych himself up but just as he was trying to psych himself up Blake had opened the door and had smiled the moment she saw him making his heart flutter then beat at the speed of an olympic runner so he smiled back causing Blake's heart to have the same kind of reaction.

*Hey there Blake uh I was about to knock on your door,uhm would you like to go on a date with me please?*

~And I was just about to go look for you so I could actually as you the same thing,I will go get ready.~

*Wow okay I'm really glad that you wanted to ask me the same I'll come get you in a few minutes.*

Fifteen minutes later

Jaune met Blake by her door,to Jaune's surprise Blake came up close and looped her arm tightly around his and once they were outside she pressed all up against his side.

*Blake I don't know where to take you really since I don't know Atlas that much but I know at least one place.*

~Don't mind where you take me Jaune I know any place you decide is great after all you are such a gentleman.~

*Alright then Blake now that you have just given me a confidence boost I am sure it'll be good enough.*

With some new confidence and surety Jaune led Blake to the destination in mind,a warm bookstore/coffie shop which was named Escape To Summer and so they went inside the building.

~Wow ey I'm flattered that you pay such big amounts of attention to me Jaune so what is next?~ 

*So much praise will give me a really big head from overconfidence,anyway next we order some coffie.*

The clerk quickly gave them a verbal list of coffie flavors to which they both ordered a Peppermint coffie with powdered Cinnamon sprinkled over the surface then they sat down.

*Blake look I wanna get straight to the point before I lose my nerve,I have kinda sorta fallen in love with you.* 

~Hehe oh Jaune don't be so afraid of saying that you have for sure fallen in love with me,okay when and how?~

*It started out with your haircut and as we spent time together the attraction evolved so many ways.*

~Okay if I have to decipher this you built up emotional and physical attraction for me is my guess right?~

*Yeah the new clothes you got for your makeover and then my heart started yearning badly for you.*

~I am assuming that means that you started having the emotional kind of attachment to me then Jaune?~

*Yeah that is for sure the truth Blake honestly like I could feel how I was falling much more for you every day.* 

~I'm in love with you as well Jaune it started much like how you fell for me because of your haircut~

*Okay eh I am glad you feel the same Blake for the first time a relationship I want could actually come true.*

~My heart started to just ache when you weren't around and I started to feel empty and started to miss you.~

*This is only the second time a girl has fallen in love with me at all Blake so I am very happy because of that.*

~I am glad that I make you happy in that way Jaune,I can honestly say you are truly quite a hot knight.~

*Great because you're a sexy kitty so all that remains to ask is this question Blake will you be my girlfriend?*

~Of course I'll be your girlfriend Jaune you make me so happy,let's start this relationship with a nice kiss.~

Jaune and Blake slowly kissed savoring the feeling of each other's lips and they then went and they bought a book each and went back to the headquarters and then revealed their new relationship to everyone,nobody was really surprised about the outcome since they saw it coming from a mile away so they'd given them lots of time together.


End file.
